


Oh the places you'll go

by Time_Lord42 (AwesomestPrussian)



Category: Doctor Who, hitchiker's guide to the galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomestPrussian/pseuds/Time_Lord42
Summary: Alone for a while, the Doctor stops by some interesting planets that he read about in a book with "DON'T PANIC" written on the cover in friendly letters.WORK IN PROGRESS





	

Prologue.  
The Doctor sighed. Once again, he was alone. Or at least as alone as one could be. One never knew when blanket monsters could be lurking. He trudged away from the console, headed toward the kitchen, when a thin volume tumbled off his bookshelf. Wearily, he walked over and picked it up, meaning to replace it on the shelf, but his eye were caught by the friendly and welcoming letters on the cover ov the book. They read, "DON'T PANIC".  
"Sound advice," the Doctor muttered to himself, flipping the book open. "Now let's see. "The Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy."


End file.
